


Flying

by Dweo



Series: Post Reichenbach [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Reichenbach Falls, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweo/pseuds/Dweo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time seems to stop in that one trilling moment between the jump and the landing.</p><p><b>Written before The Reichenbach fall and  thus no longer canon compliant.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

He was flying.

The moment his feet left the ground under him, he felt like he was flying. He hadn't expected the heady rush it brought with it. He felt a smile appear, because this was living. Then everything slowed down. His mind focused on the wind flying through his hair, and the hands holding onto his arms.

His mind was still for the first time in his life and he knew everything would be okay. This was the best way to end it all. Seconds stretched as he enjoyed the feeling of victory.

The landing was worse than even his overactive imagination could ever have thought of. Pain radiated from every bone, fiber, cell and breathing had become impossible. He tried to draw some air and then to sit up, but found it impossible, so he just opened his eyes.

He looked a few feet away at the open eyes staring at nothing, blindly, death. He watched as blood slowly started to spread under one of the most brilliant heads in the world. It was over and he had actually won. Relief spread through him. He ignored the pain, simply enjoying death and then he closed his eyes letting the darkness finally claim him.

In his dreams for years to come he would fall, fly and watch the earth below.


End file.
